Une livraison imprévue
by SubaruShiro
Summary: Un jour alors que Hiei a demandé à sa bande d'aller récupérer un objet à lui.  Les deux amis rencontrent une jeune personne du nom de La sirène.  Résumé trop long pour la suite venez lire  H/K
1. Chapter 1

**Blabla de l'auteur : **_Salut c'est moi SubaruShiro, qui vous parle en direct de . Je vous amène une nouvelle, fic sur notre couple préféré. ^^ Les persos ne sont pas à moi ! Bonne lecture ! Au fait, cette, fic est sur un couple homo. Donc homophobes s'abstenir. _

**Spéciale dédicace : **_Cette fic est dédié à ma titemissette Eli (shunelodie) et __Takamasa __pour me faire pardonnée, de les avoir fait attendre ! Vous êtes satisfait ? ^^ _

_Merci à MissNessaEvanCullen d'être ma correctrice. Bisous._

**Une livraison imprévue**

**Résumé :**

_Un jour alors que Hiei a demandé à sa bande d'aller récupérer un objet à lui. Les deux amis rencontrent une jeune personne du nom de La sirène. Celle-ci est en train de faire son numéro. À la fin, ils arrivent à la "louer" pour la nuit. Yusuke, et Kuwabara amène La sirène à leur patron. Il leur explique qu'il l'on "acheté" pour lui pour une nuit. La sirène, confuse, ne comprend pas tout et demande des explications. Hiei leur en demande également. Les deux autres leur expliquent et s'en vont s'en rien dire de plus. Hiei et le roux se retrouvent seuls et le brun lui dit de s'asseoir tout en rangeant son objet et en continuant ses affaires. La sirène, ne sachant pas quoi faire, patiente tranquillement sur le lit. Il sait ce qu'il va arriver et donc attend sans un mot. Hiei pense savoir la suite des choses. Mais ils vont être surpris de voir la suite des évènements. L'un c'est pour se qui va se passer, l'autre c'est pour la réaction que le premier va avoir__._

_C'est ici que tout commence. _

_La nuit tombait sur une ville encore agitée par une aussi belle journée d'hiver. Une silhouette marchait dans la rue, en direction d'une boîte de nuit un peu étrange. A première vue, c'était une jeune fille de 16 ans qui répondait au nom de _"La sirène"_. Quand cette jeune silhouette entra dans la boîte de nuit, elle dirigea vers les coulisses pour se mettre en tenue. _

_Pendant ce temps,_

_Hiei se tenait debout dans une ruelle attendant ses deux compagnons pour leur dire le but de leur prochaine mission. Ceux-ci arrivèrent et le brun leur dit :_

_-_Bon je vais être clair, il y a une statuette qui vaut dans les 50 000 dans la boîte de nuit en bas de ta rue Urameshi. Donc vous pouvez, vous éclater autant que vous le désirer la bas mais apportait moi la statue avant minuit. Je vous attendrais chez moi.

_Aussitôt après, il disparu de leur champs de vision. Yusuke et Kuwabara, se regardèrent, et allèrent dans la boîte de nuit. Quand il furent installés, ils regardèrent le numéro qui se déroulé devant eux._

_Au même instant, _

_Quelques minutes passèrent, et le numéro se finit. La sirène, vit que deux jeunes garçons venaient d'entrer, et regardaient la scène avec admiration. _

Encore des pervers_. Pensa La sirène. _

-Et maintenant messieurs préparez-vous car le plus beau des spécimens va entrer en scène. Veuillez accueillirent La sirène.

_Quand le jeune roux entra en scène, les deux garçons se regardèrent étonné. La sirène était un homme ? Et pas n'importe lequel, il était grand, avait les cheveux roux qui lui tombaient dans son dos. Il avait des beaux yeux verts, son corps était fin, et musclés, mais pas trop. La sirène commença son numéro sous le regard d'une centaine de personne. Au bout de dix minutes, le roux quitta la scène, pour laisser place à quelqu'un d'autre. Yusuke le rattrapa avant qu'il ne rentre dans les coulisses et lui demanda :_

-Excuse-moi tu peux nous emmener voir ton supérieur s'il te plaît car on voudrait t'acheter pour une nuit.

-C'est pour lequel des deux ?

-Ce n'est pas pour nous mais pour un ami bon tu nous y conduit ou pas ? _Demanda Yusuke._

Si vous insistez. Suivez-moi.

_Puis ils partirent en direction du bureau. Arriver là Yusuke le remercia, et Kuwabara et lui toquèrent et, entrèrent dans le bureau, après l'invitation. La sirène, descendit s'apprêter pour un quelconque numéro qu'il pourrait faire, par la suite. Au bout de dix minutes, son patron entra dans sa loge en lui autorisant de sortir, pour cette nuit. _

-Change toi et dépêche toi ils n'ont pas que ça à faire de t'attendre.

-Oui merci.

_Quand ils arrivèrent devant chez Hiei, vers les 3 heures du matin, Yusuke toqua timidement. Ils avaient la statue et le brun lui tendit en disant :_

-Tiens tu lui donneras ça en même temps...

_Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Hiei avait ouvert._

-Heureusement que je vous ai dis de l'apporter avant minuit. C'est qui ça ? _Demanda-t-il en désignant La sirène._

-Il se fait appeler La sirène. _Puis il lui dit à l'oreille. _Et il a ce que tu, nous, as demander.

-Bon on vous laisse... _Déclara Kuwabara._

-Attendez. Je ne comprends pas expliquer moi. Il n'était pas au courant, de ma venue ?

-Oui expliquez-vous.

-Tu es en quelque sorte une surprise. _Déclara Yusuke à l'intention de La sirène_.

-Une surprise ? _Demandèrent ensemble les deux autres._

-Oui maintenant on vous laisse.

-Ah et profites en car il n'est la que pour une nuit. _Lui murmura Kuwabara à l'oreille._

_Quand ils furent partit Hiei regarda le jeune et lui dit d'entrer. Le roux s'exécuta, et sans un mot entra dans la demeure. Il se tourna vers lui et lui dit :_

-Au fait vos amis...

-Ce ne sont pas mes amis. Ils travaille pour moi ce n'est pas pareille.

-D'accord. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils m'ont dit de vous remettre ceci.

_La sirène lui tendit la petite statuette, Hiei la prit, et la posa sur la petite table du salon._

-Comment tu t'appelles ? Car j'imagine que La sirène est un pseudonyme ?

-Oui c'est exact. Mais je ne donne pas mon prénom aussi facilement.

-Qui que tu sois assied toi.

-Merci.

-Hn.

_Il lui ramena un verre d'eau et s'installa à son bureau pour continuer son travail. Le jeune invité, ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. _

_Sait-il seulement ce qui devrait ce passé ? Car ça ne m'en a pas l'air. Pensa-t-il. _

_Et il ne savait pas ô combien, il avait raison. Hiei ne savait pas pourquoi ses complices lui avaient donné un homme pour une nuit. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien signifiait ? Il termina son calcul, calmement, tout en guettant le jeune roux. Ce dernier, se leva et regarda le paysage. Le brun se dirigea sans bruit à la fenêtre, puis lui dit :_

-Toi aussi tu aimes regarder le paysage ?

-Oui Surtout quand la nuit tombe, ou quand le jour se lève.

-Oui c'est vraiment magnifique.

_La sirène regarda le jeune, qui était à côté de lui. Il devait avoir, 10-12 ans a tout cassé. Et ses amis, lui acheter quelqu'un comme lui ? _

Soit il est précoce, soit il est plus âgé qu'il en a l'air_. Pensa-t-il._

_Le roux, vit que le jeune partit s'asseoir sur le divan, et lui fit face :_

-Je peux vous poser une question ?

-Hn.

-Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il faut faire n'est-ce pas ?

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Vous ne savez pas, ce que ça signifie d'acheter un homme ou une femme pour la nuit ?

-Hn. Non.

-Je m'en serais douté. En fait, celui qui achète couche, avec la personne acheter.

-C'est tout ? C'est juste ça ?

-Euh... Oui.

-Ah bon ! Ben tu veux y aller maintenant ou pas ?

-Euh... Comme vous voulez. _Lui dit La sirène complètement déboussolée_.

-J'ai pour habitude de manger avant. Qu'est-ce que tu aimes ?

-Les Onigiris.

-Bon installe toi, je vais préparer ça.

_Ils mangèrent en silence, regardèrent le film du soir, puis vint le moment d'aller dans la chambre. Le roux appréhenda un peu et fut surprit de la suite des évènements. En effet, Hiei se mit en pyjama, et invita le roux à faire de même. Il lui indiqua son armoire, et l'autorisa à prendre des affaires. Puis le brun se faufila sous les couvertures, et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. La sirène resta figée un instant sans qu'aucun mot ne puisse franchir ses lèvres. Puis il déclara :_

-Euh... Je crois qu'on s'est mal comprit.

-Hn ?

-Quand je disais qu'on devait coucher ensemble, je voulais dire qu'on devait faire l'amour ensemble.

-Quoi ? _Demanda le brun en se relevant soudainement_.

_Hiei le regarda, surprit. Il n'avait pas comprit cela et donc, il était comme qui dirait... Perdu. Jamais il n'avait fait ce genre de chose. Hiei était complètement égaré sur ce sujet. Il ne savait pas comment procéder. Il vit la sirène acquiescer, d'un signe de tête, et le seul son qui sortit fut... :_

-Hn. ça veut dire quoi ?

-Vous ne savez pas ce que ça signifie ?

-Non. C'est quoi ?

_Pendant de longues minutes, La sirène expliqua ce que "Faire l'amour" voulait dire. Quand il eu fini, Hiei lui demanda :_

-Et c'est moi qui dois te le faire ?

-Oui.

_Il y eut un blanc dans la pièce seulement coupé par le souffle des deux hommes. Puis Hiei lui dit :_

Bon ben vient. Installes-toi.

_La sirène s'exécuta, sans un mot. Le brun, le regarda s'approcher, et ouvrit les couvertures, pour qu'il s'installe confortablement. Le roux, commença à se déshabiller, sous le regard de Hiei, qui lui ne bougeait pas. Quand La sirène eu enlevée sa chemise, le brun lui demanda :_

-Tout ce que tu m'as dis c'est pour deux personnes qui sont amoureux. Mais pour ceux qui sont comme nous, qui ne se connaissent pas, ils font comment ?

-Eh bien, dans notre cas, c'est pareil. J'ai étais payé pour passer la nuit avec vous. Si vous préférez, je vends mon corps, pour vivre.

-Comment ça ?

-En gros, les gens me paye pour que je couche avec eux. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas vous ne me devez rien vu que vos amis ont déjà payé, et vous n'êtes pas le premier qui m'achète. Et vous ne serez pas le dernier.

-Et c'est quoi qui doit me rassurer ? Le fait que tu es en quelque sorte une traînée ? Ou que demain tu partiras comme tu es venu ? A l'improviste. Surtout que tu seras dans les bras d'un autre mec qui n'en aura rien à faire de toi !

_La sirène baissa la tête. Lui qui avait déjà honte de ce qu'il était devenu, voila maintenant que l'un de ses clients le rabaisser. Décidément, la nuit risquait d'être longue. Le roux s'assit sur le lit, de façon à avoir l'oreiller en face de lui, toujours tête baisser. Hiei murmura un truc qui ressemblait à un "Pardon je ne voulais pas dire ça" et lui dit :_

-C'est juste que c'est nouveau pour moi. Jamais personne n'a dormis avec moi dans un lit. Je ne sais pas comment agir.

-Je comprends. Alors on fait quoi ?

-Ben ce que tu m'as expliquer non ?

-Euh... Oui.

_Le brun se déshabilla à son tour, et La sirène fit de même. Quand ils furent en caleçon tous les deux, Hiei regarda le corps de son compagnon de nuit. Il s'imagina parcourant son corps avec ses doigts fin, et réalisa au contact que ce n'était pas son imagination mais bien la réalité. Le roux, frissonna aux contact de ses doigts glacer. Le brun, continua sa descente jusqu'au dessus de l'élastique, du vêtement, ou il s'arrêta. La sirène, lui prit sa main et la dirigea dans caleçon, pour qu'il saisisse son membre durcit par l'envie. Hiei d'un mouvement rapide, retira sa main et regarda le roux sans comprendre :_

Que fais-tu ?

_Pour seule réponse la Sirène, l'embrassa et les allongèrent tout les deux. Le brun, réussit à se dégageait de ses lèvres, et lui reposa la question, en fronçant les sourcils, et en haussant la voix. Cette fois-ci, le roux lui répondit :_

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça fais partit de ce que l'on appelle "faire l'amour".

-Non, _ça_, signifie qu'on doit coucher ensemble. Mais pourquoi tu m'embrasses et que tu prends ma main pour la mettre sur ton... Enfin ton truc ?

_La sirène, soupira, et lui expliqua le principe des préliminaires. Une fois que Hiei eu enfin __tout__ comprit, ils mirent la théorie en pratique. Puis ils furent enfin nu, tout les deux. Le brun, se laissa guider, ne sachant que faire. La sirène, se mit sur le jeune, et commença à le caresser doucement. Hiei fit de même, sans trop savoir, ce qu'il faisait. La sirène le prépara tendrement, et le pénétra enfin. Le brun se contracta de douleur, mais suivant les conseils du roux, il se décontracta assez vite et son amant d'une nuit, commença de lents va et vient. _

_Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent, l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Tendrement le brun se lova contre, La sirène qui répondit à l'étreinte. Mais ce fut pour une courte durée, car le roux lui dit :_

-Je vais bientôt devoir partir. Puis-je prendre une douche ?

-Hn. Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

-Vous parlez de mon travail ?

-Hn.

-Pour vivre. Comme je vous l'ai dis, les gens me paye en échange de mon corps. Et ainsi j'arrive à vivre.

-Hn. Mais pourquoi faire ce boulot et pas un autre ?

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que je n'ais pas pu passer mes diplômes, et du coup je n'ais pas les qualifications pour faire autre chose. _Dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie._

-Hn.

_Hiei lui montra où se situer la salle d'eau, et La sirène le remercia. Quand ils furent lavés tout les deux, le roux partit de la maison, après un au revoir et un sourire. Mais quand le brun eu fermer la porte, les deux furent déçut et eurent les mêmes pensées._

_**Pov**__**des**__**deux**_

Il faut que je le revoie. Si seulement je/il pouvais/t changer de métier, et habiter chez lui/moi.

_**Fin du Pov**_

**A suivre...**

_Ca vous a plus ? Oui ? Non ? Faite le moi savoir dans vos reviews._

_Bisous à tous._

_SubaruShiro_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Blabla de l'auteur :** _Salut à tous et à toutes. Ici SubaruShiro qui vous parle en direct ou presque sur Fanfiction. Je vous donne, un cadeau._

_Le cadeau est bien sur la suite de l'histoire. (On s'en doute sinon je ne ferais pas tout ce discours)_ Merci à _MissNessaEvansCullen d'être ma correctrice bisous._

_Souvenez-vous : ..._

_Hiei lui montra où se situait la salle d'eau et La sirène le remercia. Quand ils furent laver tout les deux, le roux parti de la maison après un au revoir et un sourire. Mais quand le brun eu fermé la porte, les deux furent déçus et eurent les mêmes pensées._

_**Pov**__**des**__**deux**_

Il faut que je le revoie. Si seulement je/il pouvais/t changer de métier et habiter chez lui/moi.

_**Fin du Pov**_

**Une livraison imprévue**

_Le soir pointait le bout de son nez et le brun était là, assit sur son canapé à réfléchir. Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé partir ? Ses mots étaient restés au fond de sa gorge, alors qu'il aurait tant voulut le lui dire._

Ding dong.

_Tranquillement, Hiei alla ouvrir, et sans même regarder qui avait sonné, partit se rasseoir sur le divan. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine jour pour jour que La sirène était partie. _

-Hiei ? _Appela son ami Yusuke. _

_Le concerné l'invita à entrer et Yusuke poursuivit :_

Tu vas bien ?

-Hn. Tiens, tu donneras ça à l'autre abrutit, c'est sa paye. Et voici la tienne.

-Merci. Tu es sur que tout va bien ?

-Oui.

-Ok. Dis, tu n'aurais pas une autre mission Kuwabara et moi on s'ennui un peu.

-Rien. Je vous appelle s'il y a du nouveau.

_Yusuke sortit de l'appartement, et partit rejoindre son ami. Ils allèrent tous les deux dans la boite ou ils avaient vu La sirène pour passer le temps. C'était devenu un rituel en quelque sorte. Dès qu'ils s'ennuyaient, ils venaient dans cet endroit et regardaient les chorégraphies. Puis le présentateur présenta le show suivant. Yusuke et Kuwabara reconnurent de suite La sirène et le saluèrent. Quand il eut fini sa danse, il fit signe aux deux jeunes de le suivre. Ils allèrent dans un endroit reculé et La sirène demanda_ :

-Vous vous amusez bien ? _Demanda-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. _

Oui mais les missions nous manquent un peu à vrai dire. _Lui répondit Kuwabara._

-Et votre ami ? Il ne vient jamais avec vous ?

-Non. Il déprime. Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure, il n'avait pas l'air en forme. Tu dois lui manquer. Et lui, venir dans un endroit pareil, c'est carrément impossible. _Déclara Yusuke amusé. _

-Pourquoi ça ? _Demanda La sirène intriguée._

-Il n'aime pas ce genre de boite de nuit.

-Ah d'accord.

_La sirène sourit et dans son fort intérieur priait pour que les deux jeunes le remmène chez lui. Il voulait absolument le revoir. Kuwabara lu clairement dans ses yeux et demanda au roux : _

-Dis moi, c'est quand que tu termines ton boulot ?

-Dans une heure. _Dit-il après avoir regardé sa montre. _ Pourquoi ?

-Comme ça. Ça te dis d'aller chez notre ami après, tu sais celui de la dernière fois ?

-Oui, si vous voulez. _Dit-il en retenant une joie immense et un sourire béat._

-Ok, rendez-vous à la sortie dans une heure alors. _Déclara Yusuke._

-Oui, à dans une heure. _Lui répondit La sirène._

_Ils partirent chacun de leur côté et notre Belle de nuit continua son travail. _(== Faut voir par la que La sirène est féminin. D'ou le, Belle de nuit. Mais ne vous y perdez pas, c'est toujours le même)_. Au bout donc d'une heure, les trois jeunes se retrouvèrent et comme le roux pouvait repartir chez lui tranquille, ils allèrent voir le brun._

_Hiei se tenait là, assit sur sa fenêtre, à rêvasser. Il pensait à une charmante personne qu'il avait rencontrée récemment. Il fut dérangé dans ses pensés par des coups venant de la porte d'entrée. Quand le Brun alla ouvrir Yusuke lui dit : _

-Salut Hiei, on peut entrer cinq minutes ?

-Hn.

_Yusuke entra le premier et Kuwabara décida d'entrer à son tour. Juste derrière lui se tenait La sirène et ce dernier lui sourit en le voyant. Il resta sans bouger jusqu'à ce que Hiei lui dise :_

-Entre, restes pas dehors.

-Merci.

-Vous voulez boire quelques choses le temps que vous êtes la ?

-Au ben ma fois, oui pourquoi pas. _Répondit Yusuke. Puis il ajouta : _je prendrais de l'eau, s'il te plaît.

-Et moi, un jus de fruit s'il te plaît. _Lui dit Kuwabara_.

-Et toi, tu veux quoi ? _Demanda Hiei à La sirène._

-Rien merci c'est gentil mais j'ai bu de l'eau avant de venir.

-Hn.

_Hiei partit chercher les boissons et en ramena quatre. Deux verres d'eau, un verre de jus de fruit et un verre de coca zéro. Il servit la boisson de ses amis et tendit le verre de coca au roux. _

-Tiens, ça te fera du bien.

-Merci mais je n'ai pas soif.

-Pas grave, prend le quand même.

-D'accord, merci.

-Hn, de rien.

_Ils s'assirent dans le salon, Yusuke et Kuwabara parlèrent de les mettre en couple, La Sirène regardait tout le monde sans vraiment faire attention et Hiei repensa à son ami d'enfance, Kurama, qu'il avait perdu de vue quand celui-ci avait déménagé en Australie. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Yusuke et Kuwabara qui se levèrent en disant :_

-Bon, tu viens, Kuwa ? Désolé, mais on a des trucs à faire.

-Ouais. On serait bien resté mais on doit partir, on est à la bourre.

-Comme d'habitude. Et où allez-vous ? _Demanda Hiei._

-Au cinéma avec les filles. _Déclara Yusuke avec un soupir._

-Hn. A plus tard.

-Ok. Tu fais quoi euh... C'est quoi déjà ton nom ?

- Appelez-moi La sirène.

-Ok. Bon tu fais quoi La sirène ? _Demanda Yusuke._

-Euh... je ne sais pas.

-Tu n'as qu'à rester là. _Proposa Hiei._

-Comme vous voulez.

_Les deux amis partirent, laissant Hiei et La sirène tranquille. Le brun le regarda et lui demanda : _

-Que veux-tu faire ?

-Euh... Comme vous voulez.

-Ils t'ont encore acheté ?

-Non, j'ai fini mon travail.

-Hn. Tu veux dormir ici ce soir ?

-Euh... Si vous voulez. Mais ...

-Tu ne déranges pas. _Lui dit Hiei en le coupant._

-Très bien, dans ce cas d'accord, je reste.

_Hiei se leva et alla dans la cuisine préparer des onigiris. La sirène le suivit des yeux et dès qu'il fut parti, eu un sourire. Il se rappela de sa première nuit ici et se redressa brusquement. C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait de sourire et de repenser à ça. Il fut interrompu par une voix peu inconnue mais peu familière :_

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Rien. Euh... Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi souriais-tu et t'es-tu redressé si vite ?

-Je... Repensais à quelque chose que j'avais oublié à mon travail.

-Hn.

_Hiei ne le crut pas. Il fit mine de repartir et La sirène soupira. C'est alors que le brun lui dit :_

-Juste un conseil. Si tu veux que l'élu de ton cœur te fasse confiance, ne lui cache rien. Comme tu le fais là. Sinon votre relation ne va pas tenir longtemps.

_La sirène pensa à l'élu de son cœur et une image de ce jeune garçon traversa son esprit. Il eu le rouge aux joues et chassa d'un coup cette pensée. Hiei revint avec des assiettes et lui dit : _

-Tu n'as qu'à commencer à t'installer, ça te changera les idées. _Dit-il avec un sourire. _

-Euh... Oui merci.

_La sirène s'assit à table et regarda son assiette. Puis Hiei ramena le plat et servit son invité. Puis il le regarda en s'asseyant :_

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Oui. Bien sur.

-A qui pensais-tu ?

-Euh... A ma mère. Elle me manque beaucoup.

-Hum hum. Et dis-moi, tu as l'habitude de rougir en pensant à ta mère ? _Demanda-t-il en se servant à son tour. _

_La sirène mit un temps d'arrêt. Il devint rouge tomate et écarquilla les yeux. Hiei le regarda avec un sourire amusé puis lui dit :_

-Pourquoi rougis-tu ? Ais-je dis quelque chose de troublant ?

-Pour rien. _Dit-il en détournant le regard._

_Hiei prit le menton du roux dans sa main, le ramena à lui et l'embrassa. Se rendant compte trop tard de son geste, il se recula et lui dit :_

-Je... Désolé ça m'a échappé.

-Euh... Il n'y a pas de mal.

_Prétextant qu'il manquait de la boisson, il se leva et partit dans la cuisine. _

_**POV Des deux :**_

_Ce qu'il est mignon quand il est gêné. Hein ? Mais à quoi je pense ? Serais-je ... tombé amoureux de lui ? Non ! Il est mignon, certes mais c'est tout. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est mignon qu'il faut que je me fasse des films. _

_**POV : De seulement Hiei : **_

_Reprends-toi mon vieux. _

_**POV : De seulement La Sirène :**_

_Reprends-toi Kurama !_

_**Fin des POV.**_

_**...A suivre !**_

_Ca vous à plus ? Oui ? Non ? Pour me le faire savoir envoyer moi une petite review_

_Bis _

_SubaruShiro_


	3. Chapter 3

**Blabla de l'auteur :**_ Me revoilà avec un nouveau chap. j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Merci à MissNessaEvansCullen (je crois que c'est ça ton pseudo miss) d'être ma correctrice bisous à toi._

_Souvenez-vous : _

_**POV : Des deux :**_

_Ce qu'il est mignon quand il est gêné. Hein ? Mais à quoi je pense ? Serais-je ... tombé amoureux de lui ? Non ! Il est mignon certes, mais c'est tout. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est mignon qu'il faut que je me fasse des films. _

_**POV : De seulement Hiei : **_

_Reprends-toi mon vieux. _

_**POV : De seulement La Sirène :**_

_Reprends-toi Kurama !_

_**Fin des POV.**_

**Une livraison imprévue.**

_Au bout de dix minutes, Hiei revint avec une bouteille d'eau et la mit sur la table. Il se ré installa et continua son repas. Quand ils eurent fini, le brun se leva et commença à débarrasser. La sirène lui proposa son aide mais Hiei refusa poliment et lui dit qu'il pouvait s'asseoir ou visiter la maison en attendant qu'il finisse. C'est ainsi que le roux alla dans les autres pièces. Il visita les pièces principales de la maison et fut étonné de voir un enfoncement dans le mur. Il vit une petite bosse et passa le doigt dessus. Un passage s'ouvrit juste devant lui et il entra, surprit, dans la pièce. Plein de figurines, de pierres rares et précieuses et des bijoux de valeurs était posée ça et là dans la salle. _

-C'est ma cage secrète. _Lui dit une voix derrière lui. _

_La sirène sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à deux yeux rouges. Il le regarda et lui dit gênait. :_

-Je suis désolé. Mais ça m'a intrigué de voir l'enfoncement dans le mur.

-Ne le sois pas. Je t'ai dis que tu pouvais visiter, c'est bien ce que tu fais ?

-Oui. C'est la caverne d'Ali baba. _Dit-il avec étonnement sans même attendre une réponse._

-Non, c'est juste tout ce que j'ai pu récupérer depuis que je vis ici.

-Ah d'accord.

_Ils parlèrent encore dix bonnes minutes puis Hiei enclencha le mécanisme de fermeture de la porte. Ils revinrent au salon et La sirène demanda :_

-Vos amis ne risquent pas de vous voler votre trésor ? Car, disons que le mécanisme d'entrée est plus que simple.

-Ils ne connaissent pas son existence.

-Ah d'accord. Puis-je vous poser une question ?

-Oui vas-y.

-Vous faites si peu confiance aux gens pour leur cacher des choses ?

-Je les connais, si je leur montre la pièce secrète, ils vont tout piquer à la première occasion.

-Effectivement, vu sous cet angle.

-Hn.

_Hiei s'installa au salon et regarda La sirène. Il l'invita à s'asseoir et le roux s'installa en face de lui. _

Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ton vrai prénom ?

-Non je ne préfère pas.

-Pourquoi ? Je ne vais pas te tuer car tu as dis comment tu t'appelais.

-Je ... ne préfère pas qu'un de mes clients sache mon identité.

-Hn ...

_Le brun se leva et alla derrière le fauteuil du roux. En passant ses doigts dans son_ _cou après avoir ramené ses cheveux en arrière, il lui dit à l'oreille :_

-Et si tu partageais ta vie avec moi ?

-Pardon ? _Lui dit-il en se retournant, étonné._

_Le brun le regarda un instant et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Une de ses mains alla dans le cou du roux, tandis que l'autre descendait le long de son corps pour finir sur sa taille. La sirène, d'abord surprit, ne fit aucun geste puis ferma les yeux en sentant Hiei approfondir le baiser. Il répondit à l'embrassade et passa ses bras dans son cou. Le brun rompit le contact et alla devant le roux. Il lui tendit la main et ce dernier la prit avec douceur. Puis alors que Hiei voulait le relever, La sirène l'attira à lui et il atterrit quasi sur le roux. Seulement il avait réussit à se rattraper à l'accoudoir. L'homme aux yeux verts le regarda et le brun se releva, en l'entraînant avec lui. Une fois debout, le roux l'embrassa avec tendresse et lui dit : _

-Je serais ravi de vous avoir dans ma vie seulement...

-Seulement ?

-Vous ne faites pas ça pour savoir mon prénom ?

-Bien sur que non !

-Hum.

-Tu ne me crois pas ?

-C'est un peu dur. Vous me demandez mon prénom et quand je vous dis que je ne le donne pas à mes clients, vous me demandez de sortir avec vous.

-Hn... Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour te prouver que je suis sincère ?

-Je ne sais pas.

_Le brun le regarda dans le blanc des yeux et lui dit :_

-Je ne te demande pas ça pour savoir ton prénom, ni pour jouer avec tes sentiments. Je te dis ça car je t'aime et j'aimerais que tu partages ma vie.

-Je ne sais que vous dire.

-Arrête avec les "vous", dis moi "tu".

-... Je vais essayer.

-Tu veux toujours dormir ici cette nuit ?

-Euh... Oui mais il faut que j'aille chez moi prendre mes affaires.

-Tu veux de l'aide ?

-Non ça va aller je reviens.

-Ok. Inutile de toquer, rentre directement.

-Euh... D'accord.

_Le roux sortit de l'appartement et alla chez lui pour prendre des affaires pour le lendemain et son pyjama. Pendant ce temps, Hiei prépara la chambre d'ami et sa chambre. Il se battait avec son lit quand il entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Il y alla en se demandant qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure. Quand il ouvrit, son regard froid changea d'expression et il demanda :_

-Je ne t'avais pas dis que tu pouvais entrer directement ?

-Euh... Si mais j'ai préférais toquer au cas où.

-Au cas où que quoi ?

-Au cas où, vous, tu te changeais.

-Tu m'as déjà vu nu alors pourquoi cette réticence.

-Par respect envers la vie privée.

-Hn. Je t'ai préparé une chambre d'ami si tu ne veux pas dormir dans ma chambre cette nuit.

-ça ne me dérange pas. De dormir dans votre, ta chambre.

-Ok. Tu n'as qu'à poser tes affaires sur le bureau. _Dit-il en recommençant à se battre avec son lit._

-Besoin d'aide ?

-Hn... Ça va aller. _Dit-il en secouant le drap pour essayer de le mettre bien._

_Le drap partit d'un côté et Hiei pesta. La sirène sourit et alla derrière lui. Il lui prit les mains et lui dit doucement._

-Attends, je vais te montrer.

_Il lui fit lâcher les deux morceaux du drap. Toujours en lui tenant les mains, il l'emmena d'un côté du lit, prit le drap et se pencha pour le mettre bien de l'autre côté. Puis il ramena doucement, le tissu vers eux pour bien le placer sur le lit. Une fois fait, il refit les mêmes gestes avec la couette. Puis Hiei se tourna pour lui faire face et l'embrassa tendrement. _

-Merci, grâce à toi, je n'ai plus à me battre pour essayer de faire ce truc.

-De rien. _Lui dit-il avec un sourire. _

_Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit et s'embrassèrent longuement. Le roux le regarda, lui sourit et ses mains commencèrent à le caresser doucement. Hiei frémit sous ses caresses et regarda La sirène sans rien dire. Ce dernier commença à le déshabiller et regarda le brun qui entoura sa taille de ses bras pour ensuite retourner les positions. Hiei se retrouva sous le brun et lui sourit. Le brun le regarda intensément et lui dit :_

-Tu crois toujours que je ne suis pas sincère ?

-...

-Ok on va jouer à un jeu. D'accord ? Tu vas imaginer un instant que je ne suis pas un de tes clients mais un ami. Un ami de courte date certes, mais un ami.

-Vous, tu me rappelles quelqu'un que j'ai connu quand j'étais petit. Il parlait comme ça quand il s'adressait aux enfants qui ne voulaient pas leur parler. Je crois qu'il s'appelait comme vous.

-Et voila tu recommences avec les "vous". Tutoies-moi, s'il te plaît.

-Euh... Désolé. Mais bon, il me semble que lui aussi s'appelait Hiei. Ce n'est pas courant comme nom.

_Le brun se redressa et le regarda. Puis comme s'il était avec son ami d'enfance, il lui dit : _

-Hn. J'ai toujours agis comme ça, avec les gamins. Ça les rassure et il parle plus, vu qu'ils font un jeu. Et ça aide les grands à mieux comprendre leurs histoires.

-C'est incroyable la ressemblance que vous avez lui et toi.

-Et en plus, ça amusait la personne que j'ai toujours aimée en secret. Cette personne, c'était mon meilleur ami.

-Que c'est-il passé ?

_Hiei s'avança avec lenteur à la fenêtre. Il se perdit dans le paysage et lui dit après un silence :_

-Il a déménagé un jour et je ne l'ai jamais revu. Il n'a jamais su mes sentiments.

_Le visage du brun s'assombrit en repensant au départ de son ami. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ressentit une envie de pleurer mais se retint. C'est alors que le roux lui demanda : _

-Ah ? Mais, une question comme ça, comment s'appelait-il ?

-Il s'appelait Kurama. Mais il se faisait appeler Suiishi devant sa mère.

-... Hiei ? C'est... C'est toi ? C'est vraiment toi ?

-Hein ?

-C'est moi. Kurama ! _Dit-il ému de revoir son ami d'enfance._

-Kurama ? C'est... Ce n'est pas possible ! Comment ?

-Après mon départ, ma mère s'est rendu compte que je tombais malade. Je refusais de me nourrir. Le jour où je suis tombé dans le coma, elle a cru me perdre pour de bon et s'est arrangée pour me payer le voyage pour que je puisse revenir, ici. J'ai trouvé un studio et ce travail en peu de temps. Alors, je me suis installé et depuis je vis ici. Mais et toi ? Que s'est-il passé ? Je croyais que tu devais partir rejoindre ta sœur ?

-En fait, je lui ai parlé. Et elle a proposé de venir habiter ici. Je n'étais pas convaincu au départ, mais elle a su trouver les mots justes. Alors, j'ai accepté qu'elle vienne mais quand elle a comprit mon travail, elle a vite trouvé un studio pour vivre de son côté. Soit disant qu'elle ne voulait pas rentrer dans mes combines malsaines.

-Tu fais quoi comme boulot ?

-Je vole des objets qui ont déjà été volé et je les redonne à leur propriétaire. Enfin quand ils viennent les chercher. Et généralement, les gens me paient pour mes services.

-Ah ! Tu es un genre de justicier ? C'est ça ?

-Oui. Je suis le chef des deux gus. Kuwabara et Yusuke

-Tu veux dire nos amis d'enfance ?

-Oui mais ils ne m'ont pas reconnus. Ils bossent pour moi et se chargent de se battre à ma place.

-Pourquoi ? Tu étais à fond dans la bagarre avant non ?

-Oui mais un jour j'ai eu un accident et j'ai du faire une croix sur la baston. Depuis, ben, je fais ce boulot. J'ai déjà essayé de reprendre le combat mais j'ai était transféré d'urgence dans un hôpital car je perdais beaucoup de sang. Les médecins qui m'ont soigné m'ont enlevé un poumon et je dois attendre pour en avoir un autre. Et ils m'ont fait une greffe de sang. Par contre, mon sang n'est pas courant donc je n'ai pas reçus grand chose.

-Autant que je me souvienne, tu es O+ c'est ça ?

-Hn. En tout cas, je suis heureux de te revoir après toutes ses années.

-Moi aussi. _Dit-il dans un sourire._

**A suivre...**

_Alors ce chapitre vous a plus ? Oui ? Non ? Pour me le faire savoir, envoyez une petite review. Soyez indulgent ! Toute critique est la bienvenue. Bis à tous_

_SubaruShiro_


	4. Chapter 4

**Blabla de SubaruShiro : **_Bien le bonjour à toi qui me suis depuis le début voici sans plus attendre la suite de l'histoire_

_Merci à MissNessaEvansCullen d'être ma correctrice_

_Show must go one, la suite de l'histoire vous est présentée par moi._

_Souvenez-vous _:

-Hn. En tout cas, je suis heureux de te revoir après toutes ses années.

-Moi aussi. _Dit-il dans un sourire._

**Une livraison imprévue**

_La lune et les étoiles ont remplacées le soleil et ses nuages depuis cinq heures déjà. Seuls dans une petite maison, deux personnes discutent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. L'un des deux a une silhouette efféminée et l'autre paraît plus petit et plus costaux. Vous les aurez reconnus, Hiei et Kurama parlent dans le silence de la nuit. Ils se souviennent d'eux étant enfant, ils se racontent leur vie après leur déménagement et partagent maints fous rires. Soudain, Kurama se rappelle des paroles de Hiei et cela le perturbe quelque peu._

_**Flash back :**_

_-Et en plus, ça amusait la personne que j'ai toujours aimée en secret. Cette personne, c'était mon meilleur ami [...] Il a déménagé un jour et je ne l'ai jamais revu. Il n'a jamais su mes sentiments. _

_**Fin du flash back**_

-Hiei, je peux te poser une question ?

-Hn. Vas-y.

-De qui es-tu tombé amoureux ? Car, je cite, tu as dis : la personne que j'ai toujours aimait en secret. Alors qui est-ce ?

_Hiei voulut répondre mais quelqu'un sonna. Il alla ouvrir presque en hâte et invita Yusuke à entrer. Comme il était presque heureux de le voir, cela intrigua le brun. _

-Hiei tu vas bien ?_ Demanda Yusuke_.

-Oui ça va et toi ? Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Tu n'as qu'à t'asseoir au salon, je t'apporte ça tout de suite...

-Hiei, tu ne sais même pas ce que je veux.

-Ah oui, pardon, tu veux quoi ?

-De l'eau, ça suffira...

-Ok je t'apporte ça tout de suite, vas-y.

-Euh... Ok.

_Hiei revint au salon et donna le verre d'eau à Yusuke. Puis tout les trois se mirent à discuter de tout et rien. Yusuke parla de sa copine Keiko qui était trop exigeante avec lui et Kurama intervint. _

-Faites gaffe, les filles sont compliquées. Un mot de travers et elle vous laisse tomber.

-Tu as des conseils à me donner ?

-Et bien, vous pouvez toujours lui laisser un jour entre fille et faire le ménage, la cuisine et préparer une ambiance romantique pour quand elle revient. Ca marche à tous les coups.

-En gros elle, elle s'amuse, pendant que moi je me tape le boulot des filles ? Tu n'as pas autre chose ?

-Si vous voulez reconquérir son cœur, c'est le meilleur conseil. Et puis de vous à moi, faire le ménage, et la cuisine n'est pas le boulot des femmes. Vous croyez qu'ils font comment les hommes quand ils vivent seuls ? Ils n'embauchent pas de techniciennes de surface. Ils se débrouillent. Après je vous dis ça, je ne vous dis rien.

-Mouais. Je vais y réfléchir.

-N'y réfléchissez pas trop longtemps quand même.

-Ok.

_Yusuke partit au bout d'une heure et demie. Hiei, pour éviter que Kurama lui repose la question, proposa d'aller dormir. Le roux accepta et ils montèrent se coucher. Le lendemain, Kurama se fit réveiller par Hiei qui avait une main sur son caleçon. Il voulut lui demander ce qu'il voulait faire mais il se ravisa en voyant que le brun dormait toujours. Le roux se leva et alla préparer un bon petit déjeuner. Quand Hiei ouvrit les yeux, il vit une silhouette aux cheveux rouge s'avancer vers lui avec un plateau dans les mains. Ils s'embrassèrent et Kurama lui dit :_

-Bonjour toi, tu as bien dormi ?

-Oui et toi ?

-Ca a été. Quoique le réveille était un peu rapide mais sinon j'ai agréablement bien dormi.

-Tant mieux. Dans ce cas, je suis satisfait. C'est quoi ça ? _Dit-il en désignant le plateau avec son menton._

-Ca, mon cher, c'est ton petit déjeuner. Ca te plaît ?

-Hn. Et toi, tu as mangé ?

-En faite, je t'attendais. Ca ne te dérange pas si on prend le petit déjeuner au lit ?

-Ca ne m'a jamais dérangé jusqu'à présent, alors pourquoi ça me dérangerais maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas, en dix ans, il s'en passe des choses. Les gens changent, tu sais.

-Hn.

-Par contre toi, tu n'as pas changé. Tu es toujours égal à toi-même. _Dit-il en plaisantant._

_La réaction de Hiei ne se fit pas attendre. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur et méfiant et lui dit d'un ton un peu froid. _

-Comment ça ?

-Je plaisantais Hiei, sourit un peu. Amuses-toi. Pourquoi caches-tu toujours tes sentiments ?

-Je ne les cache pas.

-Tu reste toujours le regard sérieux. Tu sais, personne ne va te juger ou se moquer de toi si tu souris et que tu t'amuses.

-...

-Hiei...

-Laisses-moi tranquille. Va retrouver tes amis, ceux qui s'amusent et passent leur temps à rire.

-Hiei...

-Vas-t-en !

_Kurama se leva et sortit de la pièce. Il alla prendre une douche et quand il sortit, trouva Hiei dans le salon en train de regarder des photos. Quand il le vit, son regard devint glacial et il partit dans la salle de bain. En passant près de lui, Hiei murmura :_

-N'oublies pas tes affaires !

_Sur ses mots, il partit se laver et ne ressortit de la douche que quand il entendit la porte du bas se refermer. Il sortit de chez lui un quart d'heure plus tard et laissa un mot sur la porte : _De retour à 18 heures_. Yusuke arriva chez Hiei et quand il lut le message, il lui téléphona. "L'accueil" qu'il reçut lui prouva que le brun était légèrement énervé : _

-QUOI ?

-Hiei c'est moi. Dis, tu n'aurais pas un truc pour nous faire passer le temps, on s'ennuie...

-Merde, je vous appellerais quand j'aurais quelque chose. Vous n'avez qu'à aller vous éclater dans des boîtes de nuits. Faites votre vie, je vous contacte dès que j'ai quelque chose, C'EST CLAIR ? Mais pour l'instant, JE N'AI RIEN !

-Ok, ne t'énerve pas.

-Hn. C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ?

-Euh ouais je...

-Ok alors salut.

_Sur ses mots, Hiei raccrocha, mettant fin à la conversation. Intrigué par son attitude, Yusuke appela Kuwabara pour savoir s'il avait remarqué quelque chose de différent chez le brun. Seulement voila, le roux n'avait rien vue. Dans le doute, il chercha La sirène pour comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire. Quand La belle de nuit lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé, sans parler du fait qu'ils étaient amis d'enfance, Yusuke lui dit :_

-Ah d'accord, je comprends mieux maintenant.

-Que comprenez-vous ?

-Hiei déteste qu'on lui rappelle qu'il ne sait pas s'amuser. Enfin pas comme nous. Lui ses jeux sont, enfin étaient se battre, rendre les objets volé et bien sur grimper dans les arbres ou sur les toits. Mais maintenant, il ne peut presque plus rien faire à cause de son accident. C'est pourquoi Kuwabara et moi travaillons pour lui. Nous le vengeons en quelque sorte. Maintenant tout ce que Hiei peut faire, c'est de rendre les objets à leurs proprios. Donc il est irritable sur ce sujet.

-Oups j'ai fait une bêtise alors.

-Une sacrée mais tu ne savait pas donc il ne t'en voudra pas longtemps.

_La journée passa tranquillement et personne ne vit Hiei. A dix huit heures et quart, Yusuke revint chez le brun et vit un autre mot : _Foutez-moi la paix_. Connaissant le caractère de chien de son ami, Yusuke le laissa tranquille. Hiei était dans sa cage secrète, à faire du rangement. Il ne vit pas le temps passer et se rendit compte de l'heure quand sa voisine d'à côté mit la télévision à fond. C'était le journal de vingt heures. Hiei pesta contre cette maudite femme qui passait son temps devant cette boîte à image parlante et il se mit à faire le repas. Il prépara sans s'en rendre compte des Onigiris pour deux personnes. Les semaines passèrent sans que Kurama ne revienne chez le brun. Personne ne le voyait. A son travail, seul son patron le voyait. Et il l'achetait pour l'aider à vivre et pour prendre du plaisir. Un jour, alors qu'il venait une fois de plus de coucher avec lui, Yomi lui demanda :_

-Quand comptes-tu revenir travailler en salle ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Ton public te réclame Kurama.

-J'en ai marre de ce boulot mais je n'ai aucun diplôme pour faire autre chose.

-Je vois. Pourquoi ne reprends-tu pas tes études ?

-Je n'en ai pas les moyens

-Kurama, tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi si tu as besoin d'aide.

-Oui je sais mais pour l'instant, je n'ai pas besoin d'une quelconque aide, patron.

-Tu peux laisser tomber la politesse avec moi, tu le sais. Appelle-moi par mon prénom.

-D'accord.

_Yomi sentit que La sirène n'était pas au top de sa forme et il le prit dans ses bras. Il lui parla encore un peu et lui conseilla de faire un tour pour se changer les idées. Kurama acquiesça d'un signe de tête et après une bonne douche bien rafraîchissante, partit dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Notre cher roux laissa ses pas le guider sans avoir une destination précise. Il vagabondait dans les rues, boulevards, avenue, ruelle, etc. Un jeune le suivit sans rien dire. Telle une ombre, la silhouette s'avança dans la nuit. Quand Kurama entra dans une ruelle, l'ombre se jeta sur lui et commença à le déshabiller. Le roux se débattit de toutes ses forces et son agresseur lui dit :_

-Du calme, tu n'as qu'à te dire que c'est ton boulot Kurama ou plutôt devrais-je dire La sirène.

-Suiishi, que fais-tu ici ? Maman doit s'inquiéter.

-Ne crois pas faire encore partit de la famille quand on voit ce que tu es devenu.

-Suiishi arrêtes !

-Quoi, tu ne l'as encore jamais fait ? Tu es si mauvais que même dans tes shows tu n'excites personne ?

-Arrête !

-Tu te prends pour qui en me donnant des ordres ?

_Suiishi frappa violemment son frère qui sous le choc, tomba au sol. Il s'empressa de le maintenir à terre et continua de le déshabiller. Il le regarda avec dégoût et en même temps délectation. Puis Kurama lui dit :_

-Tu es mon frère, je te rappelle_. _

-Non je ne vois qu'une traînée sous mes yeux.

-Je t'interdis de dire ça.

-Tu n'as pas compris, tu n'es plus mon frère ! Tu es devenu un être abject qui aime écarter les cuisses !

_Après avoir dis ces mots, son frère le pénétra sans ménagement. Kurama, même avec les nombreuse fois qu'il avait subit ça, hurla de douleur. Son frère eu un rictus amer. Il fit des vas et viens violent sous les cris et les supplices du roux. Kurama se sentit trahit par sa propre famille et quand son frère se retira de lui, il le repoussa violemment et se rhabillant à toute vitesse, partit loin de cette personne qui se disait être son frère. Il arriva devant une petite maison et essuyant ses larmes, il frappa à la porte sans même lire le message. Hiei alla ouvrir et vit le roux qui cachait au mieux ses larmes. _

-Bonsoir. Hiei je... Je peux entrer ?

**A suivre...**

_Et voila pour ce chapitre, ça vous à plus ? Oui ? Non ? Pour me le faire savoir rendez-vous en review_

_A votre avis Hiei va-t-il lui pardonner ?_

_Kurama va-t-il réclamer vengeance ?_

_Le couple Kurama/Hiei va-t-il reprendre du service ? _

_Réponse au prochain chapitre ! (Comme ça vous pas tuer moi ahahah)_

_Bisous à tous_

_SubaruShiro_


	5. Chapter 5

**Blabla de moi :** _Salut à tous et à toutes. Merci de nous rejoindre sur Inutile que je me représente, en quatre chapitres vous devez avoir retenue mon nom. Comment ça non ? Ah il y a des nouveaux ? Alors je me présente : je suis SubaruShiro et je vous donne une histoire que j'ai créée sur YuYu Hakusho. Cette fic est une histoire sur Kurama et Hiei donc _**Homophobe s'abstenir. **_Voila … ah oui j'oubliais, les perso et l'univers ne m'appartient pas. Voila Bonne lecture_

_Merci à MissNessaEvansCullen d'être ma correctrice bisous à toi._

_Maintenant place à l'histoire._

_Souvenez-vous_

_Hiei alla ouvrir et vit le roux qui cachait au mieux ses larmes. _

-Bonsoir. Hiei je... Je peux entrer ?

**Une livraison imprévue**

-Hn. Entre.

-Merci

-Il t'est arrivé quoi ?

-...

-Kurama ?

_Hiei voulut le prendre dans ses bras mais au moment où il posa sa main sur l'épaule du roux, celui-ci prit peur et partit en arrière en regardant Hiei effrayé. Le brun le plaqua contre le mur et lui dit :_

-Qui ? C'est qui ? Dis-moi son nom ! Qui t'as fais ça ?

-...

-Kurama !

-Tu me fais peur... _Dit-il la voix tremblante. _

_Hiei calma la rage qu'il avait en lui et le regarda en souriant. Il le prit doucement dans ses bras et lui câlina les cheveux. Kurama trembla légèrement mais il réussit à se calmer sous les caresses de Hiei. Quand il fut entièrement rassuré, il déposa un baiser dans son cou. Le brun le regarda et lui demanda plus calmement :_

-Qui est-ce qui t'a violé ?

-Je... Hiei je...

-Réponds moi s'il te plaît, c'est qui ?

-Suiishi, mon frère.

-Hein ? Ton frère ? Ton frère t'a violé ? Il a perdu la raison ? Bon, reste là je reviens.

-Tu vas où ?

-Régler son compte à cet abrutit.

-Non, attends...

_Kurama ne pu finir sa phrase que déjà Hiei était sortit de la maison. Le roux s'installa sur le canapé et attendit pendant trois longues heures le retour de son amant. D'ailleurs, où en étaient-ils tout les deux ? Kurama réfléchissait à cela quand Hiei entra dans le salon d'une drôle de manière. Du sang sortait de sa bouche et il se traînait avec les murs. Quand il le vit, le roux accouru pour l'aider et Hiei lui demanda d'appeler une ambulance. Kurama se rua sur le téléphone après avoir déposé Hiei sur le canapé et au bout d'un quart d'heure un camion de la croix rouge arriva et emmena le jeune couple à l'hôpital. _

-Hiei dis-moi, ce qui c'est passé. _Demanda Kurama les larmes aux yeux en voyant son état s'aggraver._

-Je... Lui ais... Demandé... De ne plus... t'approcher... s'il voulait... vivre... Il ne m'a... Pas laissé... Le choix... J'ai du... Me battre... pour survivre... A ses attaques.

-Hiei, je suis désolé.

-Pas autant... Que moi... Il est encore plus... Amoché... Et ça m'étonnerait... que quelqu'un... Le retrouve vivant... Désolé.

_Kurama eu un voile de tristesse dans les yeux et s'enferma dans un silence. Hiei s'inquiéta et épuisa ses forces à essayer de le faire revenir à lui. Il perdit connaissance et c'est en entendant la machine cardiaque en marche que Kurama reprit ses esprits. Quand il vit l'état de Hiei, il paniqua et demanda s'il allait bien. Une infirmière lui dit que son état était critique et qu'il risquait d'y rester. Le roux cacha son visage dans ses mains et des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues. L'infirmière mit une main réconfortante sur son épaule et le rassura quand elle vit l'état du jeune brun redevenir stable. Elle et sa collègue commencèrent à appliquer les soins sur le jeune brun. Quand ils arrivèrent, Kurama suivit les infirmières jusque dans la salle de réveil où le roux du attendre dans une salle appropriée. Au bout d'une heure, l'interne qui s'occupait de Hiei sortit et alla dire les nouvelles :_

-Vous êtes une personne de sa famille ?

-Non, il n'en a plus. Je suis son conjoint.

-Très bien. Et bien, je ne vais pas vous mentir, l'attaque qu'il a reçut est très grave. D'autant plus qu'il faisait une anémie, ça n'a pas arrangé les choses. Il a perdu beaucoup trop de sang, vous connaissait son groupe ?

-O+. Il est très rare. Et vous n'en avez pas n'est-ce pas ? _Demanda-t-il, vidé de tout espoir._

-Malheureusement non, nous n'en avons pas. Il n'y aurait pas quelqu'un dans votre entourage qui pourrait lui en donner ?

-Il y a sa sœur mais ils ne s'entendent plus du tout. Quand à nos amis, ils sont de groupe AB- pour la plus part. Les autres sont A+ et B-.

-Je vois. Et vous ?

-Moi ? Je suis de groupe O- Pourquoi ?

-Vous êtes donneur ?

-Oui.

-Vous pouvez lui sauver la vie. Les personnes de groupe O- peuvent donner leur sang à tout le monde.

-Ah bon ? _dit-il l'espoir revenant à lui comme une flèche._

-Oui. Mais il a perdu trop de sang il lui faudrait l'équivalent de cinq dons.

-Prenez mon sang je prends tout les risques.

-Nous allons vous en prélevez un peu et...

-Non, prélevez tout ce qu'il faut pour le tirer d'affaire. Je prends tout les risques, je connais la médecine, s'il vous plaît. Je donnerais ma vie pour lui.

-Si nous vous prélevons tout le sang dont il a besoin, les rôles seront inverser et sa ne finira jamais.

-S'il vous plaît, nous perdons du temps à discuter, je connais les risques. Faites ce que je vous dis. Je vous en supplie.

_Après deux heures de discours à faire comprendre aux infirmières qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis, Kurama réussit à les convaincre de faire la greffe de sang. Les internes commencèrent la transfusion et au bout d'une demi-heure, le roux se sentit faiblir. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit ou le brun était allongé et sombra dans l'inconscience. Au bout de quelques minutes, Hiei se réveilla et trouva Kurama endormit. Il vit la perfusion partir du bras du roux et rejoindre son bras. Ce qui l'inquiéta le plus ce fut de voir le liquide rouge à l'intérieur. Il appela les infirmières et celles-ci lui expliquèrent ce que son ami avait fait. Hiei fut touché de son geste et demanda d'arrêter la transfusion. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, une interne enleva la perfusion. Après une heure à enchaîner examen sur examen, le brun eu enfin un peu de repos. Il vit le roux se réveiller, et le salua comme si rien ne s'était passé. _

-Tu es réveillé ? _Demanda Kurama, soulagé._

-Hn. Depuis un peu plus d'une heure.

-Tu vas mieux ?

-Hn. Et toi ça va ?

-Oui merci. Je suis content que tu ailles bien, je me suis inquiété.

-Pourquoi ?

-Car ton état était critique.

-Hn.

_Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment, puis le roux demanda à l'infirmière qui passait dans la chambre s'ils pouvaient sortir. L'interne leur répondit qu'étant donné que le brun avait fait une anémie aiguë et que Kurama en avait aussi une mais plus faible, ils étaient sous surveillance médicale. Hiei pesta et La sirène, acquiesça sans montrer sa déception. Ils restèrent dans la même chambre ce qui les réjouit un peu. Une semaine passa avant que nos deux amis puissent rentrer chez eux. Sur le chemin du retour, Hiei prit la main de Kurama et se stoppa. Ce dernier le regarda et lui demanda :_

-Ca ne va pas ?

-Si. Mais il y a un truc que je n'ai pas pu faire depuis longtemps et je ne peux plus attendre.

-Ah oui ? C'est quoi ? _Demanda le roux intrigué._

_Hiei se mit face à lui et le regarda un court instant avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Kurama répondit à l'embrassade et passa ses mains autour du cou du brun. Ce dernier mit les siennes sur la taille de son amant et approfondit le baiser. C'est à regret et à bout de souffle qu'ils se séparèrent. Le roux eu un sourire aux lèvres et Hiei lui reprit la main pour l'entraîner chez eux. Se rappelant qu'il n'avait plus d'affaire dans la demeure, Kurama lui dit qu'il allait revenir. Puis il partit chercher des rechanges cette fois-ci pour la semaine. Quand il revint chez le brun, ce dernier lui tendit un petit paquet en velours noir. Son amant, posa ses affaires et fut surprit de voir un petit trousseau de clés à l'intérieur. Quand il le prit dans sa main, Hiei lui dit : _

-Il y a la clé du bas, qui est celle-ci, la clé de la boîte à lettre qui est la plus petite, et la troisième c'est la clé du grenier.

-Et le passe il sert à quoi ?

-Suis moi je vais te montrer.

_Les deux jeunes allèrent dans le couloir et avec le passe Hiei ouvrit le coin du mur, ou se trouvait sa cage secrète. _

-J'ai changé le code pour l'entrer, car la dernière fois je me suis rappeler que Urameshi aimer bien s'appuyer contre les murs.

-Ah ok. C'est plus sur avec un passe mais pas tout à fait.

-Hn. Mais comme ça il ne risque pas de trouver l'ouverture et de tout me voler.

-C'est sur.

_Ils repartirent au salon et Hiei assit son amant sur le canapé. Il mit le verrou à la porte et revint le voir pour le prendre dans ses bras. Kurama le laissa faire, il savait qu'il ne risquait rien tant que le brun était là. Ainsi, ils passèrent la soirée en tête à tête sur le divan, à s'enlacer. _

-Tu vas rester ici maintenant et ne plus t'enfuir.

-C'est toi qui a voulu que je parte.

-Il ne faut pas croire tout ce que je dis, surtout quand je suis en colère.

-Je tacherais de m'en souvenir.

-Hn.

_Hiei nicha sa tête dans le cou de Kurama et ferma les yeux. Il y déposa de doux baisers et avec ses mains, il commença à caresser son corps. Kurama quand, à lui, déposa de tendres bisous dans le cou du brun et, tout en frémissant et en gémissant à chaque baisers et caresses, enleva délicatement leurs vêtements. Hiei sourit doucement et allongea le roux sur le dos. Il approfondit ses gestes et La sirène gémit de plus bel. Le brun entreprit de descendre le long du torse de son amant et embrassa chaque parcelle de peau. Arrivé au niveau de son ventre, il commença à dégrafer le pantalon du roux. Celui-ci le regarda faire sans opposer de résistance et passa tendrement ses doigts dans les cheveux noir ébène. Leur propriétaire enleva les vêtements devenus gênant et ce saisit du membre de Kurama. Celui-ci retint avec peine le râle de plaisir qui voulut franchir ses lèvres. Hiei eu un rictus de plaisir et décida de s'amuser un peu. Il fit de tendre vas et vient sur le sexe de son amant et passa de temps à autre des petits coups de langue sur le gland. Puis tranquillement et avec des gestes sensuels, le brun caressa tendrement le roux sur la cuisse, tout près de son membre. La sirène se cambra en arrière et gémit doucement en fermant les yeux. Au même instant, Hiei voulut passer un doigt dans l'intimité de son amant celui-ci se recula en baissant les yeux._

-Je... Je suis désolé ! Je n'y arrive pas. Même si ça paraît stupide vu que j'étais...

-Je comprends. Ca m'aurait étonné que tu y arrives après ce qui s'est passé.

-Désolé.

-Ne le sois pas. On n'est pas désolé d'être une victime.

-Merci.

-Hn.

_Hiei lui sourit et attrapa les affaires du roux pour les lui rendre. Puis une fois fait, il prit ses vêtements et partit sous la douche. Kurama le rejoignit peu après et lui demanda s'il pouvait se laver avec lui. _

-Euh... Oui, si tu veux.

-Merci. Ca ne va pas ?

-Si. Tout va bien.

_Hiei cacha au mieux son érection mais le roux s'en aperçut. Quand il entra dans la cabine de douche, il se mit derrière le brun et se saisit de son membre. Lentement, il fit des vas et vient, sous les petits gémissements de son amant. Ce dernier se laissa aller par l'excitation mais se contrôla tout de même pur ne pas lui sauter dessus. Quand La sirène accéléra ses mouvements, pour qu'il ait plus de plaisir, Hiei attrapa d'un coup le poigner du roux et en deux temps trois mouvements, il se retrouva devant lui et Kurama plaqué contre le mur. Le brun avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler et voir sa belle de nuit sous le jet de la douche complètement à sa merci ne l'arrangeait pas._

**A suivre...**

_Voilà c'est fini pour ce chapitre. Il vous a plu ? Oui ? Non ? Pour me le faire savoir envoyez une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir._

_Bisous à tous._

_SubaruShiro_


	6. Chapter 6

**Blabla de L'auteur : **_Coucou c'est encore moi. Je pense que ce sera le dernier chapitre. Allons c'est pas la peine de faire la tête je vais revenir... Pourquoi vous pleurez ? Mdr bon restons sérieuse. Ce sera soit le dernier, soit l'avant dernier, on verra si une idée me pousse en tête, pendant que j'écrierais. Voilà bisous bonne lecture :_

_Tout de suite les RAR :_

**Souvenez-vous **

_Le brun avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler, et voir sa belle de nuit sous le jet de la douche complètement à sa merci, ne l'arrangeait pas._

**Une livraison imprévue**

-Hiei ?

-Arrête s'il te plaît je ne vais pas pouvoir me contrôler plus longtemps.

-Désolé je pensais te rendre service.

-Je ne dis pas que ça me gêne mais si tu continu je vais te sauter dessus.

-Ah d'accord. Hiei... Je...

-Oui ?

-Je me sens sale.

_Le brun prit son amant dans ses bras, et le câlina doucement. Kurama pleura en silence et s'accrocha à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Hiei s'aperçut que La sirène sanglotait et resserra son étreinte en le réconfortant doucement. Le roux se calma petit à petit, et lui demanda dans un murmure :_

-Tu... Tu peux m'aider, à me sentir mieux ? Je veux dire...

-J'ai compris ne t'inquiète pas. Mais que qu'attends-tu de moi exactement ?

-J'aimerais que tu... Couches avec moi. S'il te plaît.

-... Hn.

_Hiei le regarda intensément, et rapprocha doucement son visage pour l'embrasser. Puis tendrement, il commença à caresser son amant. Celui-ci se laissa guider, fermant juste les yeux pour savourer le plaisir. Le brun se saisit du membre de La sirène, et commença de doux vas et vient, lent et savoureux. Ce dernier, rejeta sa tête en arrière, et se mit à gémir. Hiei en profita pour embrasser son cou tendrement, et le porta pour qu'il entour ses jambes autour de sa taille. Quand il le fit, le brun s'assit par terre et commença à le préparer, doucement. Kurama se mit à gémir de plus en plus fort, et passa les bras autour du cou de Hiei, y nicha sa tête et lui murmura entre deux gémissements : _

-Vas-y Hiei prends moi maintenant.

_Hiei fut surprit de ses paroles, mais l'embrassa tendrement. Puis il passa sa tête dans le cou et s'amusa un peu avec le lobe de l'oreille de son amant d'un geste sensuel. Kurama frémit, et le supplia. Le brun arrêta sa douce torture, et souleva délicatement le roux pour le pénétrer tendrement. Ce dernier soupira de bonheur, et il commença de tendre vas et vient sur lui. Hiei l'arrêta en posant ses mains sur sa taille et reprit le mouvement, en accélérant la cadence. La sirène, gémit et le laissa faire. Le brun continuait en allant petit à petit de plus en plus vite. Kurama s'agrippa à son cou et embrassa son amant, retenant par de la même occasion, un râle de plaisir. Ce dernier, rompit le contact et lui dit : _

-Laisse toi aller je veux entendre si tu aimes ce que je te fais.

-Hiei... Je... Va plus vite... S'il te plaît.

-Avec plaisir.

_Tout en accélérant la cadence, Hiei embrassa le roux dans le cou, et commença, des petits, mouvements, secs, rapides, et tendres. Cela fit gémir, La sirène, et il en demanda plus. Quand, Le brun se libéra en lui, Kurama gémit de plaisir, et se libéra sur lui. Puis, il regarda tendrement son amant, et lui sourit. _

-Merci... C'était génial.

-De rien. Tu te sens mieux ?

-Oui merci.

-Hn.

_Hiei se retira du roux et s'assit à ses côtés. Ce dernier mit sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant et dessina des petits coeurs sur son torse. Le brun le regarda et lui dit tendrement :_

-Tu veux aller dans la chambre ou ailleurs ?

-Oui je veux bien. On aura plus de facilitée pour nos mouvements.

-Hn.

_Ils sortirent tout les deux de la douche, et Hiei lui tendit une serviette. Kurama le remercia et une fois essuyé, il remit ses vêtements et attendit que son amant termine. Quand ils allèrent au salon, Hiei s'assit sur le canapé, et regarda son roux tendrement. Ce dernier, se mit sur les genoux de son amant et se blottit tout contre lui. La Sirène reprit ses petits dessins et embrassa le brun. _

-Kurama maintenant que tu vas vivre ici, tu veux dormir ou ?

-Euh... Dans ta chambre. Je veux dire avec toi. Enfin si ça ne te dérange pas.

-Non ça ne me dérange pas c'était pour savoir si je devais préparais ta chambre au cas où.

-Ah d'accord.

_Le roux lui sourit tendrement, et déposa un doux baiser dans son cou. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, puis Kurama lui dit :_

-Je vais bientôt devoir aller travailler.

-Tu es obliger de faire ce boulot ?

-Je n'ai aucun diplôme pour faire autre chose.

-Tu pourrais travailler avec... Enfin pour moi.

-Je... Je n'avais pas réfléchis.

-Alors ?

-D'accord. Quand dois-je commencer ?

-La prochaine mission. Un couple va bientôt partir en vacance.

-Et ?

-On va en profiter pour voler un tableau, qui vaut extrêmement cher. La raison du pourquoi, il le garde, au lieu de le vendre à un musé d'art, est que c'est un héritage. Il faut leur voler, pour le rendre au musé. Car à la base, il a était voler là-bas, et quand le voleur est mort, il la donner en héritage, à ses enfants.

-Ok.

-J'ai contacter les deux autres, ils en savent autant que toi. Je vous mettrais au courrant, des que l'opération commando commencera.

-D'accord. En attendant ?

-Prépare toi car ce n'est pas facile. Ils ont des alarmes, des chiens de gardes, il y a des caméras dans tout les coins mais ça je m'en charges.

-Dit donc ils sont équipés.

-Hn. Ce sera leur septième cambriolage.

-Ah quand même.

-Hn. C'est pour ça que je te demande de faire attention et de te préparer au maximum.

-Entendus.

_Hiei entraîna Kurama pour qu'il soit au bon niveau, et le jour J, Yusuke, Kuwabara, et Kurama partirent équipés de gadgets dernier cris, somnifères, et costume renforcé._

-Vous m'entendez ? _Demanda Hiei._

-Cinq sur cinq _Répondit Kurama._

-Affirmatif. _Déclara Yusuke._

-Quelqu'un peut donc dire à l'autre andouille de brancher son micro ?

-Désolé j'avais un petit problème avec les fils. _Répondit Kuwabara._

-Comme d'habitude. _Déclara Hiei dans un soupir de lassitude._ Lets go ! Et ne vous faites pas avoir ! La Sirène fait attention à toi.

-Entendus patron.

-Hn. Je reprendrais contact avec vous, quand vous serez devant la demeure. Terminé.

_Le trio partit en direction d'une grande maison pour un vol nocturne. Au bout d'une demie heure, Hiei reprit contact avec eux, pour leur expliquer la marche à suivre. Quand ils eurent toutes les informations, ils entrèrent et prirent l'objet qu'ils recherchaient. Heureusement il n'y eu aucune complication et en une demie heure, tout fut bouclé. Le trio repartit, et ils allèrent chez le brun qui les félicita pour leur travail d'équipe. Il leur dit de revenir dans trois jours pour recevoir leur du. Quand Yusuke et Kuwabara furent partit, Hiei rangea le tableau dans la pièce secrète et retourna dans le salon ou La sirène l'attendait. _

-Il va se passer quoi maintenant ?

-Demain je vais vendre le tableau au musé et des que j'ai la somme je la divise en trois pour vous la donner ensuite.

-Pourquoi ne pas la diviser en quatre ? Tu nous as aussi aidé. Toi aussi tu dois recevoir quelque chose.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça je leur pique toujours de quoi tenir le mois. Et puis j'ai déjà pleins de sous de réserve.

-Tu n'as qu'à garder ma paye comme ça tu auras plus d'argent.

-Et toi ?

-Comme je vie avec toi il n'y a aucun problème.

-Hn. Tu veux faire quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Hn.

_Hiei commença à caresser le torse de son amant, tout en déposant de tendres baisers dans son cou. Ce dernier se mit à gémir doucement, et en entraînant le brun avec lui, il s'allongea sur le canapé. Celui-ci, avec tendresse, l'embrassa et commença à se frotter tendrement à lui. Kurama gémit de plus en plus fort, et se cambra de plaisir. _

**Fin.**

_Voila c'est fini pour cette histoire je sais le chapitre est court mais bon. J'espère que ça vous plaira. _

_Bisous à tout le monde_

_A bientôt_

_SubaruShiro_


End file.
